codysimpsonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Simpson Wiki
Welcome to the Cody Simpson Wiki Welcome! This is a wiki made for Cody Simpson, so if you're a Simpsonizer then add a page :) ''Early Life'' Simpson was born to Brad and Angie Simpson. He has two younger siblings, Tom and Alli. He is also a talented swimmer, winning two gold medals at the Queensland Swimming Championships. Simpson trained at the Miami Swimming Club under coach Ken Nixon. Simpson's mother Angie used to work as a volunteer at the club. Simpson began to record songs in his bedroom during the summer of 2009 on YouTube, performing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, "Cry Me a River" and "Señorita" by Justin Timberlake, "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5, and his own songs, "One" and "Perfect."He was subsequently discovered on YouTube by Shawn Campbell, a Grammy-nominated record producer who has produced for Jay-Z and other artists. Music Career Simpson's rise to recognition was featured on The 7.30 Report in December 2009. He released his debut single, "iYiYi" (which features American rapper Flo Rida) on 15 May 2010. It was digitally released on 30 May 2010. The music video for "iYiYi" was released on 30 June 2010. The music video for Simpson's second single, "Summertime", was released on 20 September 2010. Simpson moved to Los Angeles in June 2010 to record his songs with Atlantic Records and his producer Shawn Campbell. That same month, Simpson appeared on Sunrise. On 22 June 2010, it was announced that Simpson would participate in the Camplified 2010 Tour, along with other artists, touring across the United States. The tour began on 5 July 2010 and ended on 14 August 2010. It was also Simpson's first public tour. While on tour, Simpson performed a song called "Love So Strong." In an interview with Popstar Magazine, Simpson stated that his inspiration for the song was "A girl, back home. That's all I can say." On 4 December 2010, it was announced on Simpson's official website that an EP entitled 4 U would be released through iTunes on 21 December 2010. The EP includes 5 tracks in total, 4 of them being previously un-released. Simpson is currently in the studio working on tracks for his upcoming full length debut on Atlantic Records. Since 15 March 2011, he is recording a remake of the song "I Want Candy" (by The Strangeloves) for the upcoming live-action/CGI-animated film "Hop" (in theaters on 1 April 2011). His remake version will be served as the movie's theme song. He is now friends with an up and coming musician from Africa Albert Nigel Brew-Wilson. Coast to Coast, Simpson's second EP was released on September 20, 2011. The EP consisted of four tracks, while there were three singles. All Day Simpson's first charted single was also feautered on the EP. The first single from "Coast to Coast" was "On My Mind" and it was released on April 23rd. The song was released on iTunes on May 23rd, and the music video came out on June 17th. The second single "Not Just You" was released on September 16rh, but the music video was uploaded on YouTube on October 11th. The third single "Angel" was released on December 16th. The music video for "Angel" was shot by Simpson and his manager Matt Graham. "Coast to Coast" debuted at #16 on the Australian Albums Chart and #12 on the US Billboard 200. On October 2, 2012 Simpson released his debut album Paradise. The album had one promotional single, and two singles. The promotional single was "So Listen" featuring T-Pain. "So Listen" was not put on the American version of "Paradise" but on the Japenese version. Simpson's two singles were "Got Me Good" and "Wish U Were Here". On June 5th the official music video for "Got Me Good" was released. Simpson's second single "Wish U Were Here" was released as a digital download on August 7th, the same day as the music video. "Wish U Were Here" feautered up and coming pop singer and rapper Rebecca Marie Gomez (known as Becky G). The remixes of the song were released four days later. In the summer of 2013, Simpson released his second album, "Surfer's Paradise". The idea behind the album, came from where Simpson and his family lived in Australia. Simpson grew up living in Surfer's Paradise a beach in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. Simpson said going into this album he knew exactly how he wanted it to sound, and that he wanted to help write every single song. In May of 2013 Cody released his first single off the album entitled "Pretty Brown Eyes". Many fans felt offended at first, because not every girl has "Brown Eyes" but Simpson assured them that it's a "common eye color, and that the song is not just about girls with brown eyes". The music video released April 22, 2013 and featured Simpson's sister Alli, tour mate Ryan Beatty, friend and model Jessica Jarrell, and many others. The second single from the album was released on June 19th to iTunes with the music video be released two days before that. Simpson has confirmed that the third single will be "La Da Dee" the first track on the album. There was originally a music video involving a green screen for "La Da Dee" but when the song was put on the movie Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2, the music video was instead changed and released on September 12th, 2013. Simpson took to Twitter to state that the original video was not going to be released. "Surfer's Paradise" included Simpson performing duets with Bob Marley's son Ziggy Marley and Asher Roth. Simpson is working on a new album which is set to be released later on this year. A new single, Surfboard, is going to be released on March 18th, 2014. Touring Simpson has been on tour recently promoting his new EP, making stops at various locations in the United States. Most notably, Cody participated in the "Camplified 2010" tour in June. Other tours include a middle school tour that took place from October-November 2010 and covered 9 U.S States. He as also recently in 2011 started up a waiting for you tour. He is going to be touring around the world with Greyson Chance. The tour kicks off in July. In Novemeber 2012, Simpson had started touring Europe for the "Paradise Tour". He also joined Justin Bieber on a few of his Believe Tour shows while touring across Europe as well. Before the "Surfer's Paradise" release in July, Simpson started touring the U.S. and Canada for the North American leg of the "Paradise Tour". In mid-June Simpson had a Ustream, and announced to fans "sadly" that the last five shows of his tour would be cancelled due to wanting to tour with Bieber yet again. Some venues including the Royal Oak Music Theater, said Simpson would be coming back to the cancelled venues to perform again. Simpson will be touring with Justin Bieber around the U.S., Australia and some other cities. It was announced that Simpson will also have some solo shows in Australia as well. In January 2014, Simpson went on The Acoustic Sessions tour and released the Acoustic Sessions EP. Category:Browse